Anorectal malformations are variety birth defects that may include (1) the absence of an anal opening, (2) the anal opening in the wrong place, (3), a connection, or fistula, joining the intestine and the urinary system, (4) a connection joining the intestine and vagina, or (5) the intestine can join with the urinary system and vagina in a single opening. During repair of the anorectal malformations, the colon is pulled down to a newly created anal opening, which must be properly situated between the anal sphincter muscles. Repair of anorectal malformations (ARM) using either posterior sagittal anorectoplasty (PSARP) or Georgeson's laparoscopic technique is optimally performed using a muscle stimulator to clearly delineate the anal and pelvic muscle complexes for precise anatomic placement of the rectal pull-through segment. Unfortunately, commercially available muscle stimulators for ARM surgery can be prohibitively expensive for many regions of the globe due as their cost may exceed 10,000 USD. Not surprisingly, this cost barrier limits the use of this critically important tool by surgeons in communities with limited resources to purchase this device.